


Sleeping At Last

by prose_goddess



Series: Sleeping At Last [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: He couldn't save his brother.





	Sleeping At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by theories on the series finale coming up next year. This is full of pain, and does not end happy. Also partly impacted by Hearing from Sleeping At Last.

He couldn't save his brother. Not this time. All he could do was watch as his brother was torn to shreds, helpless. And knowing that this is what the fight would come to, at the end of all things. There was nothing he could do. Dean was going to die, and Sam couldn't save him. 

As Dean's cries ceased, and the blood began to dry, the silence was filled with Sam's screams. Anguish pierced the night, heartbreak. His brother was gone. After so many years of fighting the evil, for it all to just end bloody, for hope to be taken just like that. Is this really how it was all supposed to end?

"I'm so sorry Sam," the rebel angel had said. As if Sam could bring himself to reply. The angel couldn't save his brother now. Not anymore. 

Sam was angry. Why did it have to be Dean? Why was Dean the one who had to be sacrificed? Hadn't he given enough over the years? Why!? All Sam wanted was a chance to save him. 

He had let his brother down again. For the final time. What else could there be to live for? Everything Sam had loved in this world was gone. There was no point in living without his brother, not after this. 

He looked back at where the angel had just been minutes before, seeing only empty space. 

"'Bye Cas," he whispered softly to the darkness. Sam looked down at Dean's lifeless body. 

"I'm so sorry Dean, I failed you again. I am so sorry." Sobs choked him as he felt the cool metal of his gun touch his temple. 

"It's gonna be okay now though, I'm gonna come find you, gonna get you out, it's going to be okay, Dean." Tears fell down the hunter's cheeks as he closed his eyes. Everything would be okay. 

He wasn't able to save his brother. And he wasn't going to live without him. This was the only option. 

· · ·

At the end of all things, there was a cemetery. One hunter lay on the ground, bleeding, dead. Another hunter keeled beside him, a gun to his head, tears rolling down his face. This was the end. A sudden sharp sound echoed, and the kneeling hunter collapsed next to his brother. At the end of all things they were together. The rebel angel saw it all.


End file.
